


Ride Me Like a Troll

by ash1neu



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bofur is a smartass, Dori and Bifur are shipper trash, M/M, Nori is a smartass, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash1neu/pseuds/ash1neu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori: Hey Bofur, think you can ride me as good as you rode that troll?  Bofur: -punches Nori in the face- Nori: ??????? Bofur: -smiles mischievously- I can ride ya better.</p>
<p>Based on this post on tumblr: http://hobbit-lotr-feels.tumblr.com/post/131586189278/nori-hey-bofur-think-you-can-ride-me-as-good-as</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Me Like a Troll

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at smut. /hides/ please don't be mad, I tried!
> 
> If there are any grammar/spelling errors I am so sorry!

Nori sat with his chin in his hand while some elf stitched his right arm up where he took a nasty cut. Usually he would've just ignored it and took care of it himself, but this elf was very persistent so Nori sighed and let her, or maybe him (he couldn't tell), do their job. 

He closed his eyes and grinded his teeth when he felt the elf pull the string. It wasn't painful to him, he's had this done plenty of times, but it still didn't feel too good. When he opened his eyes again he felt a small smile spread across his face. 

Bofur was limping towards him with the biggest smile he's ever seen on the dwarf’s face, and he's known him almost all his life. Nori rolled his eyes, he knew what Bofur was going to say. Before Bofur got to him he thanked the elf and quickly stood up to walk the opposite direction. If Bofur wanted to talk then they would do it somewhere private. 

Nori quickly walked towards the end of the healing tents and stopped right before the last one. He turned back to see where Bofur was and chuckled when he saw Bofur walking, limping, towards him with a determined face. 

He crossed his arms and waited patiently for the other dwarf to catch up. As he waited he looked around the blood stained battle field and frowned slightly. There were so many dead bodies scattered across the field, too many. He sighed and felt himself chewing on his bottom lip, a habit he has had since he was a child. When he looked back towards the healing tents he felt his frown deepen. 

Thorin, Fili, and Kili were still knocked out and it's been hours since the battle ended. He remembered Oin telling them all that the three had a chance of making it, but it was a slim chance. He remembered looking at Dwalin and feeling horrible because he had always wanted to see the dwarf cry, but now that he was he wished it was for a different reason. 

The dragon was dead, Erebor was reclaimed and defended, and the battle was over. Nori figured he'd be happy about all this, but instead he found his frown deepening by the second. 

When he felt a pair of arms suddenly wrap around him he jumped and pulled his knife out. 

"Oh relax, it's jus' me!" Bofur said with a smile on his face. 

"Finally managed to get over here then?" Nori asked hugging his friend back. 

Bofur pulled back from the hug and crossed his arms and glared at Nori. "Well if ya didn' make me limp all tha way over here I wouldn' of taken so long." 

"Oh yes, please forgive me Bofur your greatness." Nori said with a slight bow. 

Bofur chuckled and swatted at his friends hair. When Nori stood back up he sighed and rolled his eyes, Bofur had the giant smile again. 

"Oh just say it-"

"I'm a war hero!" Bofur said bouncing slightly. "Me! A Ur! I'm not even of tha Durin line and I'm a war hero!" 

Nori rolled his eyes again and smiled slightly. "Yes, yes, we know." 

"Well I am!" Bofur said crossing his arms and making a pouty face at his friend. "I killed a lot of our enemy, I saved Balin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili from a troll, I killed two trolls-"

"Okay first off, mister hero, you killed a troll while riding a troll. Then said troll died from injuries." 

"Nori I rode a troll!" Bofur said uncrossing his arms and smiling. "And I rode it pretty well!" 

Nori's eyebrow rose at that and a mischievous smirk slowly formed on his face. He crossed his arms and stared at Bofur until the other noticed his look. 

"And not only did I- why are ya lookin at me like tha'?" Bofur asked raising an eyebrow at his friend. 

"Hey Bofur, think you can ride me as good as you rode that troll?" Nori asked raising an eyebrow. 

Bofur gasped and stared at Nori with wide eyes. After a moment he started to frown and made a fist. Nori frowned slightly and opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Bofur's fist connected with his jaw and he fell on his ass. He looked up grabbing his jaw and frowned at his friend. 

"What the bloody hell was-"

Bofur leaned down and put his face a few inches from Nori's and smiled mischievously. "I can ride ya better." 

Nori felt his eyes go wide and he smiled at his friend. "I bet you could." 

Bofur chuckled and helped his friend up, he was use to Nori saying things like that. Their friendship, at times, was them just trying to make the most sexual comment to the other. 

When Nori was back on his feet and smiling Bofur felt his breath catch in his throat. He'd been friends with Nori nearly all his life, hell he's been in love with him for half of their friendship, but he was always good at hiding it. He trailed his eyes over Nori's face and stopped on his lips, he knew he was blushing at this point but didn't care, Nori had amazing looking lips. When he noticed there was a cut starting on Nori's lip and ending about an inch up, already bruising, he felt the urge to kiss it better. 

"Bofur?" Nori asked staring at his friend. 

He didn't like the way Bofur had just suddenly spaced out, or how red his cheeks suddenly got. He moved his hands to his friend's shoulders and tilted his head and bit his lip. Bofur really was a looker and Nori couldn't deny his attraction to him. Then again Nori had always been attracted to Bofur, who wouldn't be? He had an amazing smile that lit the room up, he had deep brown eyes that you could get lost in, he had the cutest nose Nori had ever seen and- Nori mentally slapped himself. He couldn't think of Bofur in that way. Bofur and him were just friends, and that's all they'd ever be, because that's all Bofur wanted to be. It didn't matter how much Nori longed to be more than just friends, he would not ruin the best thing in his life because of something as stupid as feelings. 

"Boooooofur?" Nori asked again. 

"Wha'?" Bofur suddenly asked moving his hands to Nori's elbows. "Did I space out?" 

Nori chuckled and pulled his friend into a hug again. He may not be able to be with Bofur but he could at least hug him, and it wouldn't look or seem too suspicious on this day. With all the death and destruction that has happened recently who would blame Nori for wanting to hold onto his friend a little longer than needed? 

When he felt Bofur start to pull back he steeled his face. Bofur couldn't see the pain it caused Nori every time he pulled away. Nori smiled slightly expecting to see Bofur's bright smile that always made him feel better. Instead he was met with a frowning Bofur with an even redder face. 

"Bofur-"

"Nori-"

The two laughed slightly before looking back at one another. 

"You go first." Nori said. He moved his hands down to rest on Bofur's hips, he shouldn't be taking advantage like this but he didn't really care right now. 

Bofur's face grew impossibly redder and he wrapped his hands around Nori's neck. "Would ye mind if I did somethin?" 

"Depends. What is it?" Nori asked stepping slightly closer so their chests were nearly touching. 

Bofur's face turned even redder. "Close yer eyes and trust me." 

"I'll always trust you Bofur, no matter what." Nori said closing his eyes. 

Bofur's face turned even redder at that and he bit his lip. He knew Nori wasn't lying and he knew that he was the only person that Nori would ever say that to. He took a deep breath and stepped even closer to Nori. He looked up slightly and bit his lip again. 

Nori was only a few inches taller than himself, so when their chests were pressed together his nose would be near Nori's mouth. He smiled slightly as memories of Nori kissing his nose came to mind, but he quickly shook them off.

Bofur gulped slightly and wrapped his arms the rest of the way around Nori's neck and pulled him down. Nori had a small smile the entire time until Bofur pulled him down, but Bofur pretended to not see the frown that replaced his smile. 

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips gently to Nori's. After a few seconds he quickly pulled away only to be stopped by the hold Nori had on his hips. He looked up at Nori's face to see if he was angry, but instead Nori's eyes were still closed and he rested his forehead against Bofur's. 

"Did you mean to do that?" Nori asked not opening his eyes. 

Bofur bit his lip and nodded his head the best he could. "Aye."

"Why?"

Bofur fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "B-because I like ye and I wanted ta do tha' at least once." He kicked himself mentally. How could he be so stupid and go and do that? 

He closed his eyes and tried to pull away so he could run and hide somewhere and cry. When he felt a hand wrap around his neck he opened his eyes and was shocked to feel Nori crush their lips together. Bofur blinked a few times, not knowing what to do, before he finally relaxed. He wrapped his hands around the back of Nori's neck and kissed back. 

When Nori felt Bofur relax he moved his arms down and wrapped them around Bofur's waist. He pulled Bofur closer and bit his bottom lip. Bofur yelled at this and grabbed Nori's hair and pulled hard on it. The two never had sex with each other, but that didn't stop them from finding out what the other was into.

When they finally pulled away to catch their breath they smiled at each other and laughed. Bofur rested his head on Nori's shoulder while Nori kissed his temple and ran his fingers through Bofur's loose hair. 

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Nori asked in a mumble. 

"About fifty years. You?" 

"Since I met you." 

Bofur looked up at Nori and laughed. "We were like thirty." 

"Yea, and I had an undying urge to kiss you." 

"Why didn' ye ever do it then?" 

"I could ask you the same damn question!" Nori said crossing his arms and smiling. 

"Well seein how tha both of us obviously have some built up sexual tension how about I show ya jus' how good I can ride?" Bofur asked grinding his hips against Nori's slightly. 

Nori smiled and wrapped his arms around Bofur's waist. He opened his mouth to say something only to be interrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two turned to see who it was and gulped. 

That someone was someone's and those someone's were Bifur and Dori. The two were standing with their arms crossed glaring at the pair. 

"It's always them." Bofur whined moving closer to Nori. "Why is it always them?"

"Well we've caught you two every other time you've done something stupid, why should now be any different?" Dori asked raising an eyebrow. 

Nori growled at his brother and Bofur hid his face in Nori's jacket. 

"Is it jus me or are they actin like kids again?" Bifur asked looking at Dori. 

"Oh yes I must agree." Dori said looking at Bifur. "And kids are too young to be suggesting the things they were." 

"Ah bloody hell, really Dori?!" Nori asked letting go of Bofur and turning towards the two. 

"Listen-" 

"No you two listen!" Nori said crossing his arms. "Seeing how you heard Bofur I'm guessing you heard all of the conversation, so obviously you heard the part where we admitted we've liked each other for years!"

"Nori-"

"No!" Bofur said facing them as well. "We are old enough to make our own decisions. For the love of Mahal, I didn' see ye two complaining when Nori was slaughtering all those orc's or when I was riding tha' troll!" 

"Would-"

"And we're old enough to handle our feelings for eachother!" 

"Boys-"

"We're not children anymore!" 

"Shut up!" Bifur and Dori said in unison. 

Nori and Bofur shut their mouths to listen to what they had to say. It was pointless arguing about this, they would just do what they wanted anyway. They were rather upset to see their brother and cousin disapproving of their choice in each other. 

"If you two would jus listen to what we have to say then you'd understand." Bifur said crossing his arms. 

"We're not disapproving." Dori said crossing his. "Actually we've talk about it for years and we think you two finally admitting you love one another is great. We're just worried you two will ruin your friendship." 

Nori and Bofur's eyes went wide at this. They grabbed each other's hands and squeezed. 

"What are ye sayin?" Bofur asked. 

"What we're trying to say is-"

"We approve of you two being together!" 

"You-"

Bofur cut Nori off by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. Nori smiled into it and wrapped his arms around Bofur's waist. 

"Bloody hell, not here!" Bifur growled. He may of approved of them being together, but it didn't mean he wanted to see it. 

"There are young eyes present!" Dori yelled pulling the two apart. 

"I don' think Ori-"

"Not me Bofur." 

The two turned and saw Ori and-

"DWALIN GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY BROTHER!" Nori yelled running towards Dwalin, well more limping. 

"NORI I AM NOT A BABY ANYMORE AND I THINK I PROVED THAT TODAY!" Ori yelled standing in front of Dwalin. 

"You threw an axe at me." Bofur said staring at Ori with a worried face. 

"I was trying to hit the orc!" Ori said crossing his arms. "And if you two get Dori's approval then so do we." 

"We've-"

"Nori, just be quiet and be happy fer ya brother." Bifur said patting Nori's back. "Now you four all scatter off and do whatever it is you do." 

Ori shook his head and grabbed Dwalin's hand to pull him towards the healing tents. Nori and Bofur glared at their family before walking towards the mountain. 

"Who were the young ears present?" Bifur asked. 

"Ori." 

The two laughed and walked off. 

"Old geezers." Nori mumbled under his breath as they walked. 

"Who?"

"'We're just worried you two will ruin your friendship.' what does Dori know?" 

"Oh they're jus lookin out fer us." Bofur said. "Now, I seem to recall a certain offer?"

Nori smirked at this and grabbed Bofur's hand. "Come on. I found a nice little area away from everyone else when we were stuck in the mountain." 

Bofur smiled and nodded his head. He started to walk towards the entrance but stopped when he felt arms wrap around him. When he turned to ask Nori what he was doing he was met with a very big grin on Nori's face. 

"Wha- NORI!" 

Nori picked Bofur up and started to carry him towards their destination. Bofur glared at Nori as a smug smile settled across his face. He crossed his arms and made the best pouty face he could. When an idea came to him he smiled and wrapped an arm around Nori's neck and put his mouth to his ear. 

"When I was younger I use ta touch myself and I thought of ya." Bofur whispered. He grabbed Nori's hair and pulled slightly on it. "I did it a few times during tha quest as well." 

Nori bit his lip and glanced at Bofur. "Oh? And what were ya picturing?" 

"You fuckin me hard and fast while I was on my hands and knees." Bofur said kissing Nori's ear. "Or sometimes I'd picture ya making sweet passionate love to me. Depended on what I wanted when I was doin' it." 

Nori nodded his head. He had started to feel slightly light headed, but that could be because all his blood was rushing toward his cock instead of his brain. 

"I also use to wonder how yer cock might taste." Bofur continued. "When I was younger I use to deepthroat bananas so I wouldn' gag on tha' big dick of yers." 

"That's why you use to do that?" Nori asked stopping at looking at his friend. 

"Aye, and I've gotten pretty good at it." Bofur said moving his head towards Nori again. "Wanna find out?" 

Nori nodded his head as he walked into a small room. "Mahal's balls, I wanna find out." 

"Then put me down." 

Nori did as he was told and gently placed Bofur back on the ground. "Perfect timing too, we're here." 

Bofur didn't even look around, instead he dropped to his knees and nuzzled Nori's crotch with his nose. Nori jumped slightly and placed a hand on Bofur's head. He looked down to see Bofur untying his pants and smiled slightly. He looked behind him and smiled when he saw the wall. 

"Already feeling weak in the knees?" Bofur asked as he pulled Nori's pants down. 

"Nah just- fuck!" 

Bofur wrapped his hand around the base of Nori's cock and licked the tip. He smiled at how perfect Nori's cock was, not too long and not too thick. He felt his own twitch with arousal when an image of Nori in him popped up in his head. He placed a small kiss on the tip then licked from the base to the tip. Nori let out a groan and knocked Bofur's hat off then grabbed his hair. 

"Already so excited?" Bofur asked looking up. "Are ye sure ya can handle me riding ya?" 

"I just haven't been touchED MAHAL!" 

Bofur chose that moment to wrap his lips around the tip and suck slightly. He slowly moved his head to take more of Nori in his mouth. He stopped every few seconds and sucked, the noises Nori made when he did that were driving him mad. 

When he got to the base he pressed his tongue to the underside of Nori's dick and hollowed out his cheeks. Nori threw his head back and let out a loud moan. Bofur pulled back slightly and started to move his head, humming while he did so. 

Nori covered his mouth with his hand and tightened his hold on Bofur's hair. He cursed his friend, lover?, for being so good at this and closed his eyes. 

Bofur wrapped his hand around the base and started to pump in rhythm with his mouth. When he moved back he licked Nori's tip then slid his tongue down the underside as he moved. Nori felt himself slowly losing his mind at the amount of pleasure shooting up his spine. 

"Bof...fuck." Nori moaned biting his lip. 

Bofur pulled off with a loud pop and looked up at Nori. "Ye sure you can handle this?"

Nori slowly slid down the wall and stared at Bofur. "Where the hell did you learn to do that?"

Bofur just smiled and sat on his knees and leaned forward so he could kiss Nori. Nori smiled into the kiss and pulled Bofur forward so he was straddling his thighs. 

"I can handle it." Nori whispered pulling Bofur's jacket off. 

"I know." Bofur said with a laugh as he scooted up Nori's lap so he could pull his clothing off. 

Taking one another's clothing off wasn't new for them, in fact it was something they knew how to do very well. Bofur would come home from the mines too tired to do anything and Nori would be there to undress and redress him. Nori would come back beaten and bruised barely able to move and Bofur would pull his clothing off and patch him up. 

This was different though. Those other times were just friends helping friends, but now it meant more. There was a passion behind it that had been building in them for years. 

Once Bofur had Nori naked under him he smiled and started kissing Nori's neck down to his collarbone. He'd be lying if he said he'd never thought about doing this. He kissed and nipped his way down Nori's chest, stopping to use his teeth to pull on the hoops through Nori's nipples, only to come to a stop right above hips. 

"You're a tease." Nori whispered pushing Bofur onto his back and taking what was left of Bofur's clothing off. 

"Well I learned from watching tha best." Bofur said with a chuckle. 

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and stared at his friend. A sudden thought of insecurity ran through his head when he noticed Nori looking down his body. Sure the two had seen each other naked, plenty of times in fact, but before this it was only brief and only for the purpose of helping patch them up or if they were bathing. 

Bofur bit his lip and closed his eyes when Nori ran his hand from Bofur's throat down his stomach. What if Nori didn't like what he was seeing? What if he thought Bofur was ugly once his clothing was off? What if-

"Quiet those thoughts love." Nori said kissing Bofur's nose. "You're beautiful and if anyone should be worried about body image it's me." 

"You?" Bofur asked confused. "Why you?" 

Nori chuckled and kissed Bofur's neck then buried his face there. He took a deep breath and chuckled, Bofur smelled like sweat, metal, earth and something else that was just him. When he controlled his chuckling he continued to kiss down Bofur's neck then chest, stopping to lick Bofur's nipples until they were hard. 

Bofur threw his head back and bit his lip to hold in a moan. Nori thought he had a skilled mouth? Ha! All Nori was doing was licking and kissing his chest and Bofur thought he would come from just that. 

"Don't bite your lip. I want to hear those beautiful noises of yours." Nori purred. 

Bofur groaned at that because Nori chose that moment to run his tongue up his abs. Nori chuckled again and smiled. He always knew Bofur had a strong build, after all he was a miner, but he never knew just how strong he was. 

He moved farther down Bofur's body and stopped when he was directly above his cock. He kissed and nipped at Bofur's hip bone, completely ignoring the spot Bofur wished he'd touch. 

"Nori yer no fair, I didn' tease you!" Bofur complained covering his eyes with his hand and taking a deep breath. 

"Oh you didn't?" Nori asked biting Bofur's thigh before crawling up his body. He put a hand on either side of Bofur's head and pushed himself up so no part of him was touching Bofur. "Because I can name times where I had to literally leave your house, or wander off into the woods, because I couldn't take how turned on you made me. You've been teasing me for years." 

"Not on purpose." Bofur whispered pulling at Nori's shoulders so he'd do something. 

"Really? Because I can also remember a few times where you would come up behind me and yank my hair for no reason. I also seem to recall you sitting on my lap and making the most dirty sounds while you wiggled that amazing ass of yours around, directly on my cock I might add." 

Bofur bit his lip and leaned up so his face was only a few inches from Nori's. "Maybe you shouldn' of gotten hard while I sat on ya, then I wouldn' of wiggled around." Bofur wrapped his arms around Nori's neck and pulled him down. "I was only tryin' ta help ya. Besides, I can name a few times ye have teased me." 

"Name one!" 

"Always puttin' yer face next ta mine like ye are gonna kiss me." Bofur whined while he pulled Nori closer. 

Nori snorted and closed the distance between their lips. Bofur moved his hands down so he could scratch Nori's back. 

Nori bit Bofur's lip then peppered kisses down his chest until he was hovering above Bofur's cock. He wrapped his hand around its base and slowly circled his tongue around the tip before wrapping his lips around it. 

Bofur groaned and covered his eyes. It's not fair! Nori shouldn't be this good. He bit his hand when he felt Nori take more of him into his mouth. 

"Mahal..." Bofur sighed grabbing a handful of Nori's hair. "Nori!"

Nori hollowed out his cheeks and sucked one last time before releasing Bofur from his mouth. He looked up and smiled at the miner. "That's my name love." Nori said reaching up and grabbing Bofur's chin. "Please do wear it out." He smiled and pressed two of his fingers to Bofur's mouth. "Now do me a favor and suck." 

Bofur raised an eyebrow at him but gladly did as he was told. Nori groaned and placed his head on Bofur's stomach as Bofur very skillfully licked at his fingers. When Bofur bit them slightly and sucked Nori decided to take revenge. He moved his head down and very slowly ran his tongue over Bofur's tip before placing a small kiss to it. Bofur moaned around the fingers in his mouth and bit harder. 

"Alright, alright!" Nori hissed pulling them out. 

Bofur just huffed at the loss of Nori's fingers. He glared slightly and opened his mouth to protest but instead moaned. Nori chose that moment to slowly push a finger in Bofur and smiled at the others reaction. 

Bofur threw his head back and let out a loud moan while Nori slowly moved the finger in and out of him. When he added a second finger Bofur let out a high pitched squeak and turned bright red. Nori smirked and twisted his fingers until he found the spot that made Bofur's eyes roll back. 

"Nori unless ye-fuck!-don't wanna do this-ah-I suggest-"

"Shhhh." Nori whispered licking Bofur's cock slowly before pulling his fingers out. "Do you have any oil?" 

"Oh of course I do." Bofur said sarcastically. "I carry it around with ma-"

"Shush." Nori said spitting in his hand. 

When he felt himself being pushed back he looked up and met Bofur's mischievous smile with a raised eyebrow. Bofur clicked his tongue and pushed him the rest of the way down and settled between Nori's legs. 

Nori smirked when he realized what Bofur was doing and laid back. Bofur wrapped his lips around Nori and took in as much of the other dwarf as he could. After a few minutes he pulled back and smiled at the line of spit that hung from his mouth to Nori's dick. 

He slowly moved up Nori's body and sat on Nori, making sure his ass was just a few inches from Nori's swelling cock. Nori whined and pushed himself up on his elbows. 

"Before we do this I need to know somethin." Bofur said frowning slightly. 

"Yes?" 

"What happens when it's over?" Bofur asked concern obvious in his voice. "Because I can't lose ya." 

Nori smiled and shook his head. "When this is over I start to properly court you." He leaned up and wrapped one hand around Bofur's cheek and used the other to pull him down so their foreheads were touching. "I love you Bofur, and I plan to make you my husband one day."

Bofur smiled as Nori wiped the tears from his eyes. "I love ya too Nori." 

Nori smiled and lightly kissed Bofur's cheek before pushing him back. “Ready?” 

Bofur smirked and moved back so Nori's tip rubbed his entrance. Nori bit his lip and let out a low moan. Bofur smiled and reached behind him and wrapped a hand around Nori so he could easily slide down. 

"Mahal Bofur, you're so tight." Nori hissed. 

“Yea, I know.” Bofur sighed. “One of my many-”

Nori pulled Bofur down for a sloppy kiss and thrusted his hips up. Bofur broke away from the kiss and moaned loudly. 

“By tha maker Nori!” Bofur's mouth fell open and his eyes slid shut. “Yer so big, I think I can feel ye in my throat!” 

Nori bit his lip and tried to hold in his laughter, but failed miserably. Bofur looked up at the ceiling and bit his finger as he slowly lifted his hips and lowered them. When Nori felt Bofur clench around him his laughs quickly turned to moans. 

Bofur smirked at this and repeated the action again. Nori moved his hands to Bofur's hips and squeezed them slightly. Bofur looked down at Nori's face and smiled, he had a blush that ran from his cheeks to his collarbone. He raised his hips slowly then quickly dropped down causing Nori to groan and squeeze Bofur's hips harder.

“What's wrong love?” Bofur asked raising his hips. “Can't handle it?” He asked slamming his hips down and leaning down to rest his forehead against Nori's. 

“Why do you think I can't handle you?” Nori asked raising an eyebrow. “Do you want me to fail or something?” 

Bofur stopped at this and looked at Nori. “Nori no. I was just teasing...if anythin’ I'm tha one tha’ can't handle it. I feel like I'm gonna-” 

Nori reached up and pulled Bofur's face closer to his and pressed their lips together. He bit Bofur's lip and pulled back slightly. When he released it he smiled and lightly kissed Bofur. 

“Ride me better than that troll.” Nori whispered pushing Bofur back slightly. “Like I know you can.” 

Bofur smiled and nodded his head. He moved his hands to Nori's shoulders and lifted himself up once more and when he dropped down Nori threw his head back and sighed. Bofur was too good at this. 

Nori grabbed Bofur's hips again as he started to move faster. Bofur smiled and every few bounces would roll his hips and let out little whimpers. Nori started to guide his movements when they started to become sloppier. When he found Bofur's sweet spot he started to thrust his hips up when Bofur slide down and smiled, Bofur made the most delicious whimpers when Nori rubbed against that spot. 

“Mahal, Nori.” Bofur moaned putting his hand over his mouth. 

“Hey!” Nori hissed. “I wanna hear those noises!” 

Bofur dropped his hand and looked down at Nori, his face was bright red. Nori suddenly slammed Bofur's hips down and smiled when the miner’s mouth fell open and his eyes slid shut. 

Bofur moved his hands back to Nori's shoulders and started to quickly move up and down. Every few thrusts he would slowly rise himself up and then slam back down. Nori gripped his hips harder and let out a loud moan when he'd do this. 

“K-keep doing th-that!” Nori panted feeling his orgasm building. He moved his hand and wrapped it around Bofur's cock and started to pump in rhythm with Bofur's movement. 

Bofur smacked the hand away and looked Nori directly in the eyes. “I wanna c-come on jus’ yer c-ock!” Bofur moaned. “Ma- N-N-Nori FUCK!” 

Nori bit his lip and gripped harder to Bofur's thighs. He swore his dick got harder at that. 

“Anything f-for you love.” Nori groaned laying his head on the ground. “Fuck, Bofur, ride me harder pl-please.” 

“The great Nori is begging lil ole me fer somethin’?” Bofur asked with a laugh leaning down. “I'm honored.” 

“Love I would beg you for anything.” Nori said kissing him lightly. “Now please, do carry on.” 

Bofur smiled and rested his forehead against Nori's. If he was being honest he didn't think he could ride Nori any harder. He felt his orgasm building quickly and bit his lip.

Bofur was pulled from his thoughts when Nori let out an especially loud moan and smirked. He dropped his hips down the same way and bit his lip. 

“Fuck.” The two said in unison. 

Bofur smiled and repeated the action a few more times. He gripped onto Nori's shoulders even harder and shut his eyes. 

“N-Nori!”

Nori chuckled. “Come on love let go. I've got you and I'm never letting go.” 

With that Nori pulled Bofur's hips down one last time and Bofur threw his head back and screamed Nori's name. Nori bit his lip when Bofur clenched around him and thrusted up once more before coming as well. 

Bofur fell against Nori's chest when he finally calmed down. Nori chuckled and rubbed Bofur's back and peppered his face with kisses. 

“Well...I definitely think you rode me better.” Nori panted. 

Bofur chuckled and nodded. “Aye, that I did.” He kissed Nori then rested his head on Nori's chest. “Sleepy.” He mumbled wrapping his arms around the others neck. 

“Sleep then love. I've got you.” Nori mumbled. He slowly pulled Bofur up so he could slide out of the other dwarf. “I'll be right here when you wake up.” 

“Forever?” Bofur mumbled. 

“And ever.” Nori chuckled. 

“I love you Nori.” 

“I love you too Bofur.” 

Bofur looked up and gave Nori a sloppy kiss before laying his head back down. Nori wrapped his arms around Bofur and chuckled when he already heard the other snoring. He soon fell into a peaceful sleep with a giant smile on his face. 

“Why is it always us that finds them when they're at their lowest?” Dori asked covering his eyes as he and Bifur walked down a hallway. 

Bifur chuckled into his hand and shook his head. “Because we're tha ones that pretty much raised ‘em.” 

“I know, but it's-”

Bifur stopped and turned towards Dori suddenly. “Dori, love, it's nothing. We've caught them in everythin they've done. The first time they drank, smoked, had sex, got in a fight, broke the law, and so much more. Why wouldn' we be there tha first time they made love to their One?” 

Dori’s eyes went wide at that. “You make it sound as if we watched the whole thing instead of just walked in on the very end.”

Bifur chuckled and shook his head. “Avoid it all ye want ya know I'm right. And this time they weren't at their lowest, but instead highest. They finally realized their love fer one another. We should be happy fer ‘em!” 

Dori shook his head. “You should know by now darling, I never admit when you're right.”

“And tha’s why I love ya.” Bifur said grabbing Dori's hand and kissing it. “Besides, yer ma and my ma always walked in on us.” 

Dori just shook his head and smiled. “We never had sex.” 

“That anyone has seen.” Bifur mumbled. 

Dori glared at his friend and sighed. “You're an idiot my dearest friend.” 

“Aye, but I'm yer idiot.” 

“That you are.” Dori said with a small smile. “Now, shall we find Ori and Dwalin so I can yell at them?”

Bifur shook his head and turned to start walking. “Let's find ‘em.” 

The two chuckled and walked down the hall. If Dori slipped his hand into Bifur's and quickly kissed his cheek no one had to know but them.


End file.
